History maker story
by devilojoshi
Summary: Pembuat sejarah itu ingin menceritakan prosesnya, dan siapa yang ada untuk membantunya. Victuri! VictorxYuri Fanfiction! Rated M karena setiap chapter mengandung unsur berbahaya.


_History maker story_ © devilojoshi

Yuri! On Ice © Mitsurou Kubo

Pairing: Victuuri

A/N: Cerita ini dibuat untuk para pecinta pairing Victuri yang menyukai bagaimana moment mereka begitu menggairahkan. Tidak ada maksud untuk menjatuhkan animenya, atau mengubah pandangan kalian. Cerita ini hanya hiburan semata, dan sebuah khayalan. Terima kasih.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

 _Aku mengangguminya._

 _Aku menganggap perasaan ini cinta._

"Wow, Yuri! Aku tidak tau kau memiliki banyak sekali 'aku' di kamarmu." 

_Victor adalah orang yang begitu sulit dibaca._

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

 _Dan aku harap, sampai akhir, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membacanya. Karena aku takut kenyataan yang akan kuketahui selanjutnya membuatnya jauh dariku._

 _Pergi. Aku takut sendiri. Selama ini aku merasa selalu berjuang sendiri. Tapi sejak Victor datang, semua itu berubah. Dia mengajarkanku akan banyak hal. dia membuatku mengerti akan perasaan memiliki. Dia mengajarkanku cara memberikan semangat kepada orang lain, semangat yang akan selalu dia berikan pula padaku._

"Yuri, mulai sekarang aku akan tidur denganmu, disini."

"HEH!"

 _Aku menginginkannya. Victor, aku menginginkanmu._

.

.

.

"Cintai dirimu, seperti kau mencintai katsudon, _kobuto-chan_."

— _mencintaimu._

Apa kau mendengar suara hatiku? Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang di dalam sana saat kau disisiku. Memperhatikanku. Menyerapku dalam duniamu. Berkata sedemikian dalam, syarat perasaan. Kau membawaku jauh dari aku yang dulu. Dari semua harapan yang kupikir hanya dapat menjadi bayangan.

Victor.

" _Ha-hai_!" (Baik)

Kau tersenyum begitu tampan. Aku tidak bisa lebih merona dari ini, haruskah kau membakar semua yang ada di dalamku? Dengan hanya senyum yang kau tampilkan, aku merasa akan membuat es di bawahku meleleh.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Yuri? Selain makan bersamaku? Impian tertinggimu?"

— _bersamamu. Selamanya. Disisimu? Bolehkah?_

"A-ano… aku mungkin ingin menang?"

Victor, tolong, aku tidak bisa lebih dari berdebar saat ini. Jantungku lemah untukmu. Angin terasa menerpa wajahku kencang saat kau tertawa.

Dia begitu tampan, tapi bukan ketampanannya yang membuatku terjatuh. Lebih dari itu, tidak sekedar rupa, sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa itu. Bukan pula sebuah syarat akan raganya yang begitu sempurna. Bukan juga karena tingkahnya yang selalu melakukan pelecehan tidak langsung padaku. Yang kusadari, aku sudah jatuh pada jauh sebelum benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

"Menang melawanku? Melampauiku?"

Aku hanya fansnya yang dia anggap sebagai saingan tidak langsung. Meski sekarang dia menjadi mentorku. Memberiku beberapa latihan, juga program yang hebat. Pemanasan yang memalukan. "A-aku ingin melampauimu di final grand prix tahun depan. Aku- tidak ingin kalah lagi!" aku ingin membuatmu terus berada di sampingku yang menang.

.

.

.

"Victor, kostum seperti apa yang sebaiknya aku kenakan nanti?" dia memberiku penilaian, dengan tatapan penuh rasa intimidasi. Kakiku terasa bergetar saat dia menatap ke bawah. aku bertanya tentang arti ekspresinya itu.

"Aku punya kostum yang kurasa cocok untukmu." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Sudah sangat lama aku menunggumu bertanya tentang itu." Aku merasa senyumnya berbeda dari biasanya. Senyumnya memberikan makna seakan dia berhasil memberikan kejutan. "Aku memiliki beberapa make up yang sudah lama tidak kupakai. Kita bisa gunakan itu untuk membuatmu semakin lebih menakjubkan, Yuri."

"A-aku?!" Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang penampilan wajahku. Tapi tentang pakaian apa yang akan kukenakan. Kenapa Victor bisa sampai berpikir aku harus menggunakan make up, seperti wanita.

"Huum!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak—"

"Coba kemarikan wajahmu. Kita buat wajahnya menjadi sangat cantik, dan semenggoda mungkin." Victor! Lebih dari tak terbaca, pikirannya mengerikan. "Mungkin sedikit lips blam cukup untuk bibirmu yang indah itu, Yuri." Dia menjadikanku percobaan.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berseluncur bersamamu."

"Kau sudah melakukannya." Victor menatapku seakan dia itu polos. Matanya bertanya maksud permintaanku. "Aku berseluncur bersamamu saat kau tidak bisa melakukan programmu dengan benar. Ingat?"

"Bu-bukan se-seperti itu. Aku ingin berseluncur bersamamu, dengan program berbeda."

"Wow…"

"…." Aku berdebar lagi. Aku menunggunya dalam diam.

"Baiklah." Benarkah? "Tapi—kita lakukan itu setelah kau memenangkan Grand Prix di Brazil, hm Yuri."

"Victor…"

"Ah sebenarnya aku mikirkan beberapa program untuk sepasang kekasih. Untung lah kau memintanya, hehe."

"HEH?"

.

.

.

 _Cinta bukan berarti perasaan romantis._

 _Dulu aku pikir cintaku pada Victor bukan sesuatu yang romantis. Kami berdua lelaki. Tentu saja aku tidak akan berani berpikir sampai kesana. Setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan, pelukan di malam hari dan sebelum berseluncur. Itu adalah sebuah charge energy. Dia seakan memberikanku kekuatan dalan sentuhan, dan membuatku nyaman hingga berhasil melakukan presentasi dengan baik._

 _Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kenyamanan itu berubah menjadi yang tidak pernah terbayangkan._

"Dengan hanya menang sekali bukan berarti kau sudah memenangkan hatiku, Yuri." Tentu saja, dia pasti tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. "Tapi berikan aku pelukan untuk keberhasilanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Yuri!"

Victor yang membantuku membuat sejarah. Menuliskan tinta penuh warna dalam rentetan proses yang kami jalani. Dimulai dari aku yang bukan siapapun bersama mimpiku. Hingga dia memberiku harapan juga kekuatan untuk mencapainya.

.

.

.

 **A/N 2** : Oh Oh iya aku tau ini Cuma fanfic kok. Cuma beberapa adegan yang aku ambil dari anime aslinya, dan aku coba-coba jadiin satu. Hehe.. maaf kalau aneh. Ini baru prolog. Jadi pasti ga jelas. Tunggu chapter 1-nya ya guys hehehe


End file.
